


The Pink Haired Girl

by tanukiyasu



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers for the ending of Godseekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanukiyasu/pseuds/tanukiyasu
Summary: Some have told me she's just in my imagination, but after seeing her in my dreams, my heart tells me she was as real as they get. [Post DW Godseekers in Lei Bin's perspective] Some spoilers in here.





	The Pink Haired Girl

**Author's Note:**

> None of the events in this fanfiction after the first paragraph are in the game. This is just my idea of what could have happened after the events of Godseekers.

I stood beside my childhood friend as we gazed off into the distance, keeping hold of a feeling that was caused by an extraordinary event. I had a feeling we were saved by someone with a great strength of will; I remember that much but who was it? Or what? Something happened after capturing Yi Province, but  _what_? What could have taken place afterwards? It felt like a dream; maybe it was.

That silent moment of staring upon the bright light shining over the rocky horizon allowed us to absorb the mutual feeling we both felt in our hearts.

We left for Chengdu together because I decided to stick around longer in the town so I could expand my knowledge with the books and texts held in the local capital library. I was welcome with open arms and praised for my deeds, given a place I could call a secondary home. If I decided to leave and travel the land, at least I had somewhere to return to. For now, this was my base, as those days turned to weeks.

As I sat at my desk, reading book after book, drowning myself in information and stories I've been longing to know about, I soon caught myself unable to think properly. I frowned, reaching a hand up to my head and gently touching my forehead with the tips of my fingers. The feeling was returning, but this time, I don't think I can stop thinking of it. The problem was that this feeling has been bothering me for quite some time, and even when I discuss it with someone, I get the same responses:  _'You're probably reading too much'_ or  _'It's probably your imagination_ '. I know reading had nothing to do with it, but my imagination? Maybe they were right.  
As I tried to concentrate on the text in front of me, it suddenly grew a little complicated to read.  
_'Maybe it's time for a break...'_ I thought to a sigh, I save my place and close the book and turn my head to look out the window. Night time already? I stretched my arms and legs with a light yawn; At least I got some research done.

After leaving my office for my bedroom, I soon spotted something in the courtyard. A firefly? It was bigger than one though, and it had a light that didn't flicker like a normal one. I've never seen them look that big before; this must of been a new species! I stepped off the wooden path to get a closer look, slowly making my way over so I wouldn't accidentally scare it, but it must of caught sight of me as it flew past me. This was going to be tricky. I soon found myself actually chasing after it; I was that curious. Soon, it flew into my bedroom; maybe I can corner it in there. Making way to my room, I opened the door, expecting to find the firefly inside but- My eyes suddenly widen in absolute surprise and disbelief. This wasn't my room.

Everything was gone. Everything...was white.

What's going on? Where's that 'firefly'? I take a curious step, then another, until I was slowly advancing forth while gazing around for some kind of thing- anything. When I looked behind just to see if my exit was there, there was none. Nothing. It now seemed like I was in a blank abyss. However, when I turned my head, my eyes widen to the sight of a small figure with...pink hair? That wasn't the only thing that was odd, but her clothing, the orbs in the hoops of her hair, the faint blue markings on her face, the way she floats, the magical feeling that came from her...now this really felt like something from my imagination.

But what's this? I feel...strange. It's like- I've met her before. Her face held a warm yet somber look, eyes glimmering with joy, like a person who has met a good friend of their's after so many years. She smiled softly at me, before turning away. I reached a hand out and called to her, "Wait!" She wouldn't stop; she continued to float away, but I couldn't let her leave! Not yet! Something about her...it felt so nostalgic, like I've seen her before. However, for some reason, I understood why she was doing this, but the reason wasn't crossing my mind- not one bit.

I started to jog after her, but there was no use catching up to her at this pace. Why is she leaving? Is there something wrong? "Please, wait!" I was slowly getting close to feeling desperate. I don't want her to leave! I broke out into a sprint, soon reaching my hand out to grab her's, and it seemed to have been working. The gap between us was getting smaller.

When I caught up to her, I slow my speed and attempted to grab her hand. Her head turned to me and gazed with such glorious emerald green eyes. They looked so sad now, longing for something; I wish I knew what it was. I couldn't help but feel sad too. The look on her face was making my heart drop...

_'What can I say to her?'_

As I opened my mouth to speak, she used a finger and placed it against her pinkish lips, before she slipped her hand from my grasp. The pink haired girl heightens a pinch off the ground. I felt a little anxious but I wasn't afraid of her.

"You were always persistent."

What did she mean by that? I was a little confused, tilting my head slightly to the side with an expression holding curiosity. It made her giggle some before she backed away from me.

"Come with me." She turned and began to lead the way at a slower pace. Where? This whole place was nothing but white. Where could she take me? I didn't hesitate though. It was just so easy for me to follow her without worry- and I had none. It's like I trusted her the moment I saw her. It wasn't long until we were side by side. Where was she taking me? Soon enough, the scenery around us went from plain white to a white abyss filled with medium sized scattered lights of different colors. They shone like pale moonlight, but all in all, it was a very pretty sight. Red, blue, yellow, orange, and green; It felt like I've seen these particular colors shine before. The girl then broke away, hovering up above but not too far up. My attention was given to her.

"The look on your face...," she spoke in a soft tone. "I thought you were smart."

"I am smart- well, not as smart as some, but what do you mean?" She turned to me, but didn't keep her gaze on me for long. A hand went to her chest as she frowned sadly.

"After what I did, I felt as though you were smart enough to remember." She floats down and looks back up to me. "You think of me, but you act like you do not know me at all. Maybe I was wrong about you..." Act? She turned away from me. How can I remember her if this was my first time meeting her? The previous feeling was back, and I felt upset by her words.

"But I-" I tried to explain, despite all the emotions I was feeling. She interrupted me.

"Not even my light could trigger your forgotten memories." Her hands glowed to form a small energy ball which looked very familiar. I stepped closer for a better look.

"The light that led me here. I thought it was a firefly, but it was you?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I sacrificed myself to save your world from a terrible evil, one you sensed before even I or anyone could. While doing that, I erased everyone's memories of me...but knowing your curiosity, I used a light I created from your mind and used it to lure you here."

That's when it finally hit me: she was the cause of that feeling. She was the one with the great strength of will. She was-

"Lixia..." I whispered while widening eyes in astonishment. Was that her name? The pink haired girl's eyes fluttered briefly before she smiled fondly. The light in her hands dispersed as she lowered herself down right in front of me.

"You do remember."

"Heh, I'm as surprised as you. I always had a feeling ever since that day, after taking Yi Province. For weeks, I've always felt like I was forgetting something. I tried talking to someone about it, but they continued to tell me it was all in my head." I genuinely smiled while taking a step towards her. "Now I remember everything. Breaking the seal, traveling with you and Zilong, finding your orbs, fighting Chiyou...and when you had to sacrifice yourself for the world and the ambitions of the people." I placed a hand over where my heart was.

"Lixia...Lixia..." Her name was so beautiful. "I've missed you. I do not wish to forget again..." My smile faded as I closed my eyes, curling my fingers some. Pain reared itself into me, but after feeling the soft touch of the maiden before me, I opened my eyes to her. "I wish for you to stay in my heart forever." She smiled after hearing what I desired and took hold of my free hand in both of her's.

"As long as you stay true to those words," she whispered while closing the gap more.

Another feeling was beginning to grow in my chest. I've never felt something like it before, but it made me want to move in closer, and closer, and closer. She was lifting to almost my eye level; god, I could stare into her eyes for an eternity. This beautiful girl relinquished herself to save everyone from the resurrection of Chiyou, and yet here she was, right in front of me.

I removed my hand from my chest and slowly brought my arm around her slender waist. Her hands warmed my other hand with her soft touch, as I coaxed her forth to fill in more of the gap. The hold on my hand was soon released and placed upon each side of my face. What now? In this situation, it feels like there was nothing left to do but-

Kiss her.

Closing my eyes, she meets me halfway to let our lips touch. This wasn't my first, but was it Lixia's? I wanted to make it last for my sake and her's: so I would never forget her again and so she could realize how much I missed her.

It was a simple kiss- no tongue, no sexual intent, but if this was a way to show that I must of loved her, then I was showing a great amount. Despite this probably being her first kiss, there was confidence behind it, along with tender warmth of pure trust.

We both knew when to break the kiss, and pulled our mouths away from each other. I opened my eyes to her face; one can only wonder if her heart was beating as fast as mine. Her hands release my face and she rises slightly above my head to bring her arms around it. My free arm wraps around her frame so I could hug her close. I was unwilling to let her go, like she'll disappear once I do.

"Lei Bin?"

"Yes?"

She didn't answer, but she pulled away some to look at me.

"You'll have to wake up soon."

"W-Wake up?" I was confused by her words, but I didn't let go of her. No...it can't be. It couldn't be.

"Wake up from sleep; This is a dream. I'm nothing but a figment of your mind."

These words she was telling me, they couldn't have been true. No, I can't let this be. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay with her... "N-No, Lixia. Don't tell me it's a dream. I can make this a reality for us, so we can be together." My arms unwrap themselves so I could place them on her small shoulders. "Don't let me go like this. It can't end like this." I whispered faintly but it echoed so quietly for only her to hear. She gave a sullen look while shaking her head.

"I know it hurts, but we have no choice." She touched my face again, but with one hand, caressing my cheek. I'm an observant man; I could sense the feeling of heavy-heart and affection behind her touch.

"What if I forget you all over again? I want to continue to remember you so I can see you again." She began to smile with a soft giggle while my face was shrouded with anguish.

"When you wake up, you will have no memory of me, just like everyone else. You will forget my name, that I existed, our journey- but you're smart; I know you won't forget the love you have in your heart." She removed the hand that was on my face and placed it upon my chest. Her words struck me, and I felt like shedding a tear, but unfortunately for me, she was right. I wasn't going to remember her...but she knew I was intelligent enough to keep her in mind, even when I'll never know her again. One of my hands went from her shoulder to the hand she had on my chest.

"I will continue to see you in my dreams though, right?" I had to hold hope to that. Please don't say no.

"If you truly love me, I will keep walking in your dreams." Those words brought light to my eyes.

"I do. I do love you, truly. When we met, I had my own concerning thoughts about you, but over time, despite Chiyou and everything I've done to hurt you, I never thought I could love someone as much as I do for you. I wish to be yours, dream or not." I was wholeheartedly honest, and I knew she could see it. That beloved smile of her's didn't fade not one bit.

"I'm happy you think that way. I had my own thoughts on you too, but because of what I am- and what I was, it would have been impossible for us. Here in your dreams, it's still impossible, but as long as you're genuine, I'll be here to provide you with all the love I have." After those words, she was steadily starting to become transparent. Worry was trying to flood over me, but I had to remember that this was a dream, and I would see her again soon. While she was moving away, my hand slid from her shoulder and down her arm while with the other, I kept a light hold of her hand.

"I will always be genuine when it comes to you..." We entwined our fingers together. "I love you, Lixia. I look forward to seeing you again." I gave a sincere smile.

"Make sure not to read too much at night and keep me waiting," she hummed as if to tease me some, before her lips tugged into one of her own beloved smiles. "I love you too, Shibo. Until we meet again." Our hold broke; she was gone...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I awoke to hear the sound of faint chirping birds and to see the sight of sunlight welcoming itself into my sleeping quarters. This was the first time I've felt so refreshed in a long time! I sat up from the bed, smiling to myself due to a wonderful dream. The girl I dreamed of though, she seemed so far away now...and I couldn't remember hardly a thing about her. She was so beautiful- and I remember that much only. She loved me, and I loved her- that's all that mattered.

Sure, some have told me she's just in my imagination, but after seeing her in my dreams, my heart tells me she was as real as ever. And I'll continue to think that way as long as I get to see her again.


End file.
